


Girls Night In

by FreeWill67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeWill67/pseuds/FreeWill67
Summary: Reorganizing the bunker, you decided to take a short break. Someone decided to pop in for a visit.





	Girls Night In

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for @marril96 on Tumblr at her request

(Y/n) sighs, feeling a headache come on. Reorganizing the bunker’s library was a lot more work than she thought. Running her hand through her hair, she sets her mind on making some tea to relax. A door slammed open, making her jump in shock.

“Hello dear, what’s a wee little thing like you you doing all on your own?” Rowena coos from across the room, standing in the doorway. She walks up (y/n), gently touching her cheek as her gaze roamed over her figure. “The Winchesters leave you behind all on your own today?”

(Y/n) smiled, leaning into Rowena’s hand, basking in the warmth. “You already know that, Ro. Those two are at the bar, probably looking to get laid or something.” She snorts, rolling her eyes jokingly. She loved the boys, but bars weren’t her thing at all. She was more into chatting with Rowena about magic and herbs.

“Well darling, I have an idea for what we can do, if you’re fine with it?” 

“Sure, what did you have in mind, Ro?” She asked, biting her lip while looking at Rowen curiously. They trusted each other, but that didn’t mean the plans were always feasible (or legal, in some cases) for the two alone.

“What do you think of having an at home spa day, just the two of us? I could even do your hair a new color, do each other’s nails, the works?” Rowena smiled, her eyes soft and kind.

The idea surprised her, but it was a good one. They both needed to relax after all of the stress that’s been building up lately. “That... Actually sounds kind of nice.” She smiled shyly, eyes peeking up. “Does that mean I get to do your hair too?”

“Of course, deary! Just you wait, by the time we’re done with everything, you’ll look like such a doll!” A smiles breaks out onto Rowena’s face, making it beam like the sun. Over the next few hours, they gossiped and pampered each other, forgetting all about reorganizing the bunker library. Running her fingers through (y/n)’s hair as they both waited for (y/n)’s nails to dry. The two spent the rest of the night watching romantic comedies, occasionally giggling at the hilarious moments. 

“Rowena? I love you so much...” (y/n) mumbles as she relaxes under Rowena’s touch and falls asleep in her lap .

Rowena couldn’t help but smile, kissing her forehead. “I love you too, my wee little lamb. I couldn’t imagine my life without you.” Lifting the blanket form the couch and snuggling closer, falling asleep soon after. Both asleep, the two didn’t hear Sam and Dean coming back into the bunker. The brothers walked over, with Dean turning off the tv.

“We should let them sleep, they haven’t spent that much time together lately.” Sam said as he smiled at the two women as her turned off the lights, walking back with Dean to their rooms.


End file.
